Heat absorption devices, also known as heat dissipating devices, are generally known. These devices are typically inserted into a container to cool a beverage to the point where it can be comfortably consumed. However, conventional heat absorption devices suffer from a number of deficiencies.
Some heat absorbing devices include refrigerated components or other large or voluminous configurations for cooling hot beverages. These heat absorbing devices, because of their size, have a tendency to displace the beverage causing spilling and possible burning of the consumer.
Other conventional devices are simply too complex or are inefficient at cooling hot beverages. Indeed, some designs utilize toxic coolant, freezable material, or many parts requiring assembly. Thus, these designs are expensive to manufacture and/or do not provide sufficient benefit to consumers to warrant using and/or purchasing. Moreover, the designs utilizing toxic coolant pose the risk of accidental ingestion by consumers. As a result, these designs are not commercially viable.
Some prior heat absorbing devices also include small grooves that are hard to clean. As a result, bacteria or other microorganisms accumulate in these grooves making the repeated use of these devices not hygienic.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved heat absorbing device having a design that is simple and easy to clean for efficiently lowering the temperature of a hot beverage without displacing the volume of the beverage.